


Jack + Mac + Riley

by starrylizard



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylizard/pseuds/starrylizard
Summary: Honestly this is pure fluff. Jack and his "kids".
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Jack + Mac + Riley

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cold open originally posted to Tumblr for the Cold Open challenge.   
> Have a “improvise” cold open (i.e. imagine the credits coming up after this opening scene). Although in this case, it might be more of a warm ending. I have so many ideas for ‘improvise’. Hopefully more to come (ones that have actual titles). ;)

Original Tumblr post is [here](https://starrylizard.tumblr.com/post/623155691514937344/jack-mac-riley). 

Matty pulled into the driveway of MacGyver’s house at speed. She’d been trying to contact Jack for the last several hours and this seemed like the most likely place he’d be.

“Sorry Matty, still no contact on any of their cell phones.” One of the IT staff at Phoenix filled her in over the car speakers. “I’m sure they’re all fine. Probably celebrating a successful mission together.”

“I’m sure they are too,” Matty replied. But it was odd for all of them to be completely uncontactable. “Thanks for the update.” She hit the cancel button on the phone call and hopped out of the car.

She really wasn’t that worried. The team had just returned from a mission, pretty banged up and not looking great, which meant she normally wouldn’t bother them until the next day, but a message had come through for Jack and the lack of communication had suddenly felt ominous. She knew this was all a bit paranoid and overprotective, but that was her job after all.

Matty knocked on the door and, when no one immediately answered, she fossicked around in the nearby pot plant for the spare key she knew to be there. “Mac? Jack? Anyone home?” she called.

The place looked like a bomb had gone off, or a tired team had crashed on arrival. Takeaway containers littered the counter, muddy clothing was pushed into one corner, and an assortment of first aid supplies and towels littered the bathroom off the hall. . . Matty followed the debris to the living room, where she picked up the dim sound of the television. Then she grinned in relief as she recognised the distinctive sound of Jack’s favourite movie, Die Hard.

Quietly now, she peered into the living room and her face lit up with a gentle grin. In the middle of the couch, lit only by the blue light of the television, Jack was slumped down a little uncomfortably with his chin resting on his chest. His leg was up on the coffee table and the pack of frozen peas on his ankle looked to have long since thawed, water dripping from the pack onto the glass.

To Jack’s left, Riley was curled up like a cat with her socked feet against the armrest. Her head was nestled into Jack’s side and Jack’s arm rested protectively across her shoulders; his fingers were tangled in her unruly dark hair.

MacGyver took up what was left of the couch, looking like perhaps he’d slowly fallen sideways into Jack’s right shoulder as he’d drifted off to sleep. His long, legs were stretched out and under the coffee table and his shirt was left unbuttoned allowing Matty to see the fresh bandage that wound about his chest.

Matty tip-toed forward and quickly snapped a photo on her cell phone. The small noise it made woke the ex-Delta immediately or maybe he hadn’t been asleep at all. Whatever the reason, Jack brought his head up and, on locating their trespasser, he smiled at Matty. Bending his right arm, careful not to disturb Mac’s rest, he brought his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. Then Jack smiled the most content smile Matty thought she’d ever seen and Matty couldn’t help but grin back. She nodded and sighed a gentle “aww” as she retraced her steps back through the house and out to the car. It could wait until tomorrow.

In the car, Matty dialled a familiar number and waited for it to pick up. “Stand down. Team accounted for.”

She ended the call without waiting for a reply. She couldn’t help but open her photo app though, grinning again at the gentle snapshot, before starting the engine and reversing out of the driveway.


End file.
